elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Conjuration (Skyrim)
The School of Conjuration governs raising the dead or summoning creatures from Oblivion. This skill makes it easier to cast these spells as well as Soul Trap and bindings. Conjuration is one of the 18 skills in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, which falls under The Mage skills. The Conjuration skill raises by the use; the summoning aspects of Conjuration will raise by the amount of time/damage output used in combat; these spells will identify themselves as Conjuration spells and will generally focus on summoning. Since Mysticism was removed, Soul Trap is now a Conjuration spell. Governing Guardian Stone: The Mage Conjuration Books The following books provide a permanent skill up to Conjuration 2920, Hearth Fire (v9) *Awarded by Urag gro-Shub after completing the quest Hitting The Books. *From the Guardian Stones follow the south side of the lake west ward. The book is sitting on an altar. *On top of the end table in the bedroom of Rimerock Burrow. 2920, Frostfall (v10) Liminal Bridges *Wayshrines *Broken Tower Redoubt *Go east from Sleeping Tree Camp or southwest from Fort Greymoor, there'll be an altar with dead conjurer on it, the book in that conjurer body. The Doors of Oblivion *Found in Inilalta's Deluge on the table where the two necromancers are talking. *One found lying next to skeleton short distance Northeast of Mount Anthor. *Found in Reachcliff Cave on the lowest shelf of the bookcase in the small room with the chest (right before the long descending hallway). The Warrior's Charge *Found in Brittleshin Pass on the table with the skeleton on it. Conjuration Spells The following are the spells that are governed by the Conjuration class of magic: *Special Spells Conjuration Starting Spells The following are Conjuration spells that the character can start with if the correct race is selected: *Conjure Familiar (Breton) Conjuration Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up: *Note that Master level spellbooks cannot be bought, but instead are found in world - or are quest rewards. See: Skill Training Phinis Gestor found at The College of Winterhold can teach Conjuration to an Expert level. He can be found throughout the college, or at night sleeping in the Hall of Countenance. Fallion, a Conjuration mage that left the mage's guild, is located in Morthal and can teach Conjuration to a master level, beware of the price when learning higher levels. At first he will be in his house and come out at night from time to time, it can be tough to find him during this time. However, once you've helped the Jarl and the hold around, the door to his house will become unlocked and he will be available nearly always. His house can be found left from the main hall. Casting Soul Trap on a dead creature or humanoid will raise the skill. You can cast it repeatedly with no wait time and raise it to 100 fairly quickly. *tip you can cast it on your own horse. If you Raise a dead body, and attack it with destruction spells until you kill it once again, your skill will raise. Summmoning an Atronach then banishing it right away will raise the skill. Swimming through waters with Slaughterfish in them (such as those to the north of Dawnstar), then going onto dry land and repetitively casting a dual-wielded spell to conjure a one-handed weapon (Such as Bound Sword) is a rather quick way to level Conjuration. The Slaughterfish will not flee when you are out of their attacking range (on land), but will stay at the water's edge. Note: Using spells such as Conjure Atronach or weapon outside of combat raises the player's skill considerably slower than during combat. An easy trick to raise this skill quickly is to repeatedly summon during an encounter, eg. Conjure Sword, then sheathe it, then cast it again, it can be done with spells like Atronachs, but the much larger cost will usually deplete your magicka reserves quickly. Notes & Tips *Combining The perk Twin Souls from the Conjuration tree and the Extra Effect perk from the Enchanting tree, players can craft Fortify Conjuration and Fortify Destruction gear to reduce the casting costs for both schools to 0. Utilizing this, players can summon two Thralls then proceed to cast Destruction spells all for free which effectively forges a very broken mage. Quests Upon reaching Conjuration skill level 90, Phinis Gestor at the College of Winterhold offers the Conjuration Ritual Spell quest to teach the player how to permanently summon a Flame Atronach. After completion, Phinis then offers all other Master level Conjuration spells to the player for a considerable fee of roughly 3,000 Septims a pop. References Category:Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Perks Category:Skyrim: Spells Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Skyrim: Magic Category:Conjuration